Pack BrothersInLaw
by TokioHotelVampLove
Summary: Paul imprinted on Rachel. Jacob can't stand it. But he has Nessie. Just writing it for the fun of it. Meant to get you in a better mood, light, I'll try for my quirky humour. Hehe. JxR PxRa ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Sister Dearest

**A/N: Okay, second story. Yay! jumps and claps So, I'm thinking that if I update every story at least every two days, (I'll try for every day, promise) then I'll alternate at least. That way, you get a new chapter from me every day. Hehe. I'm skilled. :9 Anyways, hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't plan on writing this constantly so read it, now, I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. Or Tokio Hotel for that matter. Or, ughh shudders at the thought Miley Cyrus.**

Chapter 1: Sister Dearest

(JPOV)

It gives you a whole new perspective to love, being a werewolf imprinted. I thought I loved Bella Swan, but it turns out, I was destined for her half human/half vampire daughter, Renesmee. But that isn't the point of this rant. This rant, is about my sister, Rachel, and my pack brother, Paul.

Long story short, Paul imprinted. On Rachel. She came home for dad when I had left. You couldn't exactly blame me. The person who I thought I loved had chosen a _bloodsucker_ over me. At least I was mostly human. I changing was natural, vampires are so NOT natural.

Back to the misery. I understand that you have no choice when you imprint. But is it really necessary for him to have his tongue down my sister's throat practically every morning that I wake up? I mean come on, cut the guy some slack. This was my SISTER I'm talking about here.

Although my mood can always be made better when my Ness comes for a visit. Not only because in my opinion, she's a damn good kisser. But because she's sweet, kind, funny, and I really truly love her. I think I would even if I hadn't imprinted on her. Ha. Funny day.

"_You nicknamed my daughter after the LOCH NESS MONSTER?" Bella yelled at me, before she attacked me. Seth, of course, jumped in the way and hurt his shoulder before the Cullens were able to pull Bella back._

I have to say, to this day, I'm definitely more frightened of Bella than I ever was of Emmett. But at least Bella doesn't eat all the food in this tiny house. Yeah, I get it, Paul and Rachel tied the knot about 6 years ago, but still. It's nauseating. On that thought, somebody knocked on my door.

"Jake! Wake up! Come on!" Ugh. Stupid sister.

"Yes sister dearest!" Just wait till I get out of my room. If I'm getting up I'm not going to be quick about it. She can suck it up.

Just for added drama, I started to play my music so loud the speakers were shaking. Ahhh, good old Tokio Hotel. Best way to wake up. Ness found it insanely irritating that the lead singer was, in her words, NOT mine, 'A damn fine guy and he'd be a damn fine girl if he was one. I hate people that are that uni-fine.'

_Ready, Set, Go! It's time to run!_

_The sky is changing we are one!_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down._

_Don't you turn around._

"JAKE! Turn that crap off!"

"Paul, get your tongue outta my sister's throat and maybe I'll consider it!"

I heard a plate shatter and knew that I had hit a nerve. I made a point of taking about two and a half songs to find a pair of jeans that hung just below my hips and were faded, just he way that Ness liked them.

_On top of the roof, the air is so cold and so calm._

_I say your name in silence, you don't want to hear it right now._

_The eyes of the city are counting the tears falling down._

_Each one a promise of everything you never found._

"Jake, what is with you and non-emo, yet emo crap?" asked Ness as she walked into my room, stopped in front of me, and kissed my cheek.

_I scream into the night for you._

_Don't make it true._

_Don't jump!_

_The lights will not guide you through._

_They're deceiving you._

_Don't jump!_

_Don't let memories go._

_Of me and you._

_The world is down there out of view._

_Please don't jump!_

"Ness, did you not just listen to those lyrics, it's anti-suicide. Therefore, it's so not emo." Big mistake. Yes, she's an amazing singer, but when she starts singing Miley Cyrus, that is when you start to be afraid.

_The 7 things I hate about you! Oh you!_

_You're__ vain, your games, you're insecure!  
You love me, you like her!  
You make me laugh, you make me cry!  
I don't know which side to buy!  
Your friends, they're jerks!  
When you act like them just know it hurts!  
I want to be with the one I know!_

_**  
**__And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do!  
You make me love you!_

With that, I silence her mouth capturing her lips in mine. That song really wasn't worth it, no matter how much I loved to hear her sing. We were interrupted by Rachel, barging in my room.

"Jake! I said… oh. Well, I guess Ness woke you up."

She walked out of my room, turning red as a tomato.

"So, now you know what it feels like Rach! What goes around comes around, Karma's a total pain isn't it?"

Oh yes, sister dearest indeed.

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's short, but really, it was meant to be short. They generally get longer as I go. Okay, the first song was Ready, Set, Go! by Tokio Hotel. I know, it owns :9. Then it was Don't Jump, same band. Seriously, just listen to them. You know you want to. Then Miley Cyrus. Ughhh. shudders. I had to put it in. Hehe. Well, cursor, meet review button, review button, meet cursor. See how well they click?**


	2. Imprinting Talk About Different

**A/N: Okay, so, this story is mainly on hold. But I FINALLY finished this damn chapter, so I thought I'd put it up. It might take a bit for next one. But I finally updated J+Z, so, read that ; ) Love ya !.**

Chapter 2: Imprinting. Talk About Different

(PPOV)

I was over bright and early at Rachel's. She made me this huge plate of pancakes. Well, there's definitely a reason to love the girl. That and the fact that I imprinted, and she was amazing, and sweet, and beautiful, and nice… ANYWAYS. We were having a pretty nice moment on the couch when she decided that maybe we should wake up Jake.

"Hey, Paul. Off." I whimpered. How cliché.

"Yeah, I know, but I need to wake up Jacob. You're such a dog sometimes." With that last bit she smiled, and kissed my cheek before yelling down the hall at Jacob's room.

"Jake! Wake up! Come on!" You could hear grumbling in the background. The guy just couldn't get over the fact that Rachel was meant for me. She was all mine. Mine, mine, mine. Yay. That's when Jake gave a seriously bratty response.

"Yes sister dearest!" Hah. My Rachey HATED it when he does that. Oh well. Maybe I could distract her from her aggravation. We decided to do the dishes since we were up anyways. That's when he decided to turn on the most AWFUL music I've ever heard.

"JAKE! Turn that crap off!" It didn't get any quieter.

"Paul, get your tongue outta my sister's throat and maybe I'll consider it!"

I didn't even noticed my shaking until my hand broke the plate and it fell to floor, shattering. After I finished cleaning up the pieces, I heard a knock and then the front door open. In came Renesmee, or Nessie as everybody called her. She was Jacob's imprint. And Edward and Bella's daughter. Yeah, I know, half vamp half human. Kinda trippy but disturbing at the same time. She laughed once she heard Jacob's music, and walked down the hall to his room.

(NPOV)

I had ran to Jacob's seeing as we had plans. I walked in on Paul and Rachel in the kitchen. It looked like Paul broke ANOTHER plate. That boy really needs to get his temper under control. I opened the door and saw Jake, wearing only a pair of jeans, and he had them low just the way I liked them. I walked over to him.

"Jake, what is with you and non-emo, yet emo crap?" he looked over in my direction and I planted a kiss right on his smooth lips, him bending down more than halfway to meet me. God, why am I so short? Oh, right, I'm not short, he's just a giant! I listened to a bit more before I commented _again_ on his strange choice of music.

"Ness, did you not just listen to those lyrics, it's anti-suicide. Therefore, it's so not emo."

I smiled hugely at him, and I could see his eyes widen. He knew that when he contradicted what I had to say on his music, singing happened. Not to be cocky, but I can sing. He just hates what I choose to sing. I found that some good old Miley Cyrus was called for.

"_The 7 things I hate about you! Oh you!_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure!__  
You love me, you like her!  
You make me laugh, you make me cry!  
I don't know which side to buy!  
Your friends, they're jerks!  
When you act like them just know it hurts!  
I want to be with the one I know!_

_**  
**__And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do!  
You make me love you!"_

At that point I'm guessing he decided that he couldn't take my singing anymore, as he silenced me giving me a big kiss full on my mouth. Yummy. Jacob with morning breath. We were in the middle of said kiss when Rachel walked in.

"Jake! I said… oh. Well, I guess Ness woke you up." She walked out, beet red, as Jacob called a response back to her.

"So, now you know what it feels like Rach! What goes around comes around, Karma's a total pain isn't it?"

I started laughing, as he went to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. I sat on his bed, and pulled the car magazine off his bedside table. I know, girls are supposed to be all girly and wear skirts and makeup. Not be interested in cars and sports. Well, guess what, they're also not supposed to look like they're 18 when they're barely 7, most of them don't drink blood, date a werewolf, and, oh, did I mention I'm half vampire half human, so I'm practically immortal in the sense that I'm not going to die of old age? Yeah, my little quirks.

He came back, and we did what we normally do on a good Saturday afternoon. Go, eat breakfast, annoy his sister and Paul, make-out a bit, annoy his sister and Paul, make-out some more. Seems like a good system to me. That is, once my parents got over the fact that I looked 18, and have the mind of at least a 20 year old. In other words, they can't stop me from having a boyfriend and doing boyfriendy-girlfriendy things. Jeesh, they're so controlling. When they first found out I liked him from my thoughts, they tried locking me in my room. Didn't work too well.

We were walking out of his room and about to go to the kitchen when I heard a gagging sound, like someone was choking.

"Aw gee, Jake, relax, we're kind of together, did you think we were going to be a prude like you've been since Renesmee was born?"

I turned to see Jake looking like he was going to throw up, and then over to the couch, where Paul was over top of Rachel, a lot like me and Jacob were just seconds ago. I could see Paul's point, but I could also see Jacob's. This was his sister we were talking about here.

Imprinting. Definitely awkward for the Quileute pack.

This was going to be an interesting existence, wasn't it?

**A/N: Okay so, like I said before, story is still on hold. I'm deciding what to do next. It doesn't have a huge plot like J+Z does, so it'll take longer. This is just a bunch of randomness all coming together. It'll make sense when I'm done. I'm open for suggestions. As always, hope you liked it and review please and thanks. : )**


	3. The Very Beginning To The Present

**A/N: So, I'm back. Possibly. As you probably noticed, I've been writing slow. I apologize, and this is sort of my exam present to all of you. I'm almost done my first year of high school. I'm kind of sad, not gonna lie. But, for all of you studying stressmonkeys, here's a chapter of this story, and the next one for Jacob and Zoe will be up within the day hopefully. :).**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I also own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Very Beginning To The Present

**The first part of this chapter is right when Jacob imprinted on Nessie, but the rest isn't. So, please vote on the poll on my profile for what to write in the next chapter. The more you vote, the quicker I can get this story out of It's hidey hole. :)**

(JPOV)

_I'm right here in front of you and I can't stop sh-sh-shaking  
I can't stop sh-sh-shaking. __Come on and hold me still_

_Did my heart love until now cause I feel as though  
I've never seen beauty till this night  
I'm forever, yeah, I'm forever yours._

_You're wearing your skin like it's too tight._

_And there she was; reflecting so brightly the warmth that she installs.  
And there she was; we were infinite for a moment  
There's not one girl here that will be lead by her conscience_

_in __a world where every girl wants to be a model  
What's wrong babe? Did daddy not give you enough attention?_

_Did my heart love until now cause I feel that  
I've never seen beauty till this night  
I'm forever, yeah, I'm forever yours_

_Take back what's mine. J__ust leave me in it  
And everything that I believe in.  
She's shaking, she's shaking. Please act surprised.  
She's shaking, she's shaking. Please act surprised.  
She's shaking, she's shaking. Please act surprised.  
She's shaking, she's shaking._

_And there she was; reflecting so brightly the warmth that she is installs.  
And there she was; we were infinite for a moment  
And there she was; we were infinite for a moment  
And there she was; we were infinite for a moment_

That is a perfect description of how I feel about Renesmee at this very moment. I set my eyes on Bella's and Edwards perfect child. There were bonds everywhere, I wasn't close to the ground anymore, I was attached to her. There was nothing anybody could change about that. Nothing that could change that the danger was over. Sam's pack couldn't do a thing about it now. There wouldn't be an attack to the Cullen's.

I imprinted.

I JACOB BLACK imprinted. This was something I thought would never happen. Something even, that I swore to never do. All my bonds connecting me to Bella, were gone. She was a friend. She always would be. But this, her daughter, Renesmee, held me to her with the strongest forces in the world. Even vampire strength could never tear them apart.

(END FLASHBACK)

I was in my room, Renesmee was lying on my bed beside me, reading a magazine. It was one of those girlie, Cosmo ones, that I found amusing just because of her reactions to them. This current one apparently had "100 ways to better your sex life". The things these people come up with. They REALLY make a guy wonder sometimes.

"Jake?"

"Nessie?"

"Uhm, do you think you could possibly get me a drink?"

She looked up at me, and lowered the magazine a little. I raised my eyebrow at her, only to get a pout in return from her. Damn that beautiful face. I can't say no to anything. I leaned down, my face getting closer and closer to hers. Her eyes, closed, and I hopped off the bed and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

"JACOB! You TEASE!"

"Well, I have to be different from the other guys for you to love me don't I?"

I heard her grumble in the other room and I chuckled as I filled a glass with water. When I got back into my room, she was sitting up, her legs and arms crossed, with an angry pout on her lips. I smiled, and bent down to kiss her on the cheek before I sat down in my position before. She took the water from me, drank a bit, and put it on my bedside table. She came and curled up in my lap. We just sat there for a while in complete silence, but having the best time. I was the first one to break the silence.

"You know, Ness, I haven't seen your family in a while. Want to go there for the day?"

She looked up at me, and nodded, a smile growing on her face every second.

We grabbed some things for me, like, more pants, a few shirts and socks, and a change of underwear, and headed out to the forest surrounding my house. I gave the bag to her, and went into the trees to phase, and came out handing her my clothes. She put them in the bag, and climbed on my back. We ran to the Cullen Mansion.

(RPOV)

When Jacob suggested that we went to my house for a while, I was all for it. I hadn't been with both my family and Jake in a long time. We grabbed some extra clothes for Jacob in case he spent a night or so, and off we went.

When we got to the driveway of my house, all you could hear was Rosalie's groan of frustration.

"For god's sake, what does it take to make you shower mongrel?"

I sighed. Some things would never change would they?

We went inside, and my mom came running to give Jake a huge hug. My dad just nodded, and pulled me in for a hug. You'd think they hadn't seen me in days.

"Jeeze Bells, would it kill you guys to shower in something not as strong?"

We all laughed as the old jokes ran through, about who smelled worse and who smelled like wet dog. Jacob and I went into the kitchen to make something for lunch when Alice and Jasper came in. We all started chattering happily about frivolous things like shopping and cars. I smiled as I looked at the people I love all in one room. Some things that stayed the same, could never cease to make me the happiest hybrid alive.

**A/N: So, what'd you all think? You know, it's hard to write chapters when you're busy, and on top of that, no reviews. I don't know if people are bothering to read this if it weren't for the story alerts. But come on, if you alert it, you can review it right? That's all I have to say. So, please review, tell me what you think, and give me ideas on what you want to happen. **


End file.
